Foxx Everknight
Origins History of the Man... of the Legend. Foxx Everknight was born in Maine in the old United States on old Earth date May 17, 2225. Foxx was the youngest of two boys and one sister. His father had been a fishing captain in his younger life and his grandfather had been a clam-farmer. Money was always tight in the Portland, Maine where he grew up. His father challenged him to prove that he was man that told him that he wanted to be. He pushed himself hard in Starfleet preauthorization tests to get himself eligible for Starfleet Academy. One 2242, Foxx was accepted in Starfleet Academy... the first from his family to make that distinction. He graduated from the Academy in 2245 with Honours in Starship operations, diplomatic arts and strategic operations. It was the first time in the Academy's history that anyone had scored honours in all three respective areas. Starfleet Academy One of the Starfleet trainers Commander Bob Wesley commented that Everknight was destined to be one of the legends in Starfleet. Everknight was posted to Rigel III as a liasion officer as part of Legate Ferris' security detail. He worked with the Rigellians on a daily basis to make sure that the diplomat's life was cared for. During his time there he met a magnetic woman Salius D'ria O'cono who was a dancer with one of the Orion Mob bosses who owned the main casino and saloons. Foxx took it upon himself to court her... Her Rigellian features were almost inescapable to him as he eventual one himself into her heart. They stayed together for five years and were considered common-law married by the time Everknight was transferred off world in 2254. He would have two children that he would not be allowed to raise because she was against having a military man raise her children. Her reasons for this remain unclear because Everknight never spoke of it publically. Early Career He took the position on the USS Farragut with Captain Garrovick and a young Lieutenant James T. Kirk. The two became fast friends even after Captain Garrovick's death by the Cloud Demon. Attaining the rank of Lieutenant Commander he was transferred to the Starship Invincible and was transferred to a command track by Captain Travis Bettman. Bettman eventually promoted Foxx to first officer in 2261. Foxx served with distinction aboard the Invincible when he had a chance of a lifetime when command of the USS Braveheart (NCC-1659) came open. Since the Braveheart was a Constitution Class it was considered a highly coveted class... because of his experience and track record Foxx beat out several candidates for the command. When took command of the USS Braveheart on stardate: 985.6. Starship Braveheart Command of the Starship Braveheart brought Captain Everknight his most fame as he made contact with dozens of new races... when on stardate: 3299.2 the Starship Braveheart was patrolling the Reydovan Sector as it strange readings from an area of known as Titan's Rift that was formed from just a year earlier from the diseaster from the destruction of the Federation starbase in the sector and the mysterious Omega Project that was created by Dr. Benedes Lewis Ketteract. A future Starship appeared in the Korelev Expanse near the Titan's Rift... it was the USS Venture commanded by Captain Eshi se Ranor. The USS Venture returned to her own time after barely surviving an attack by a squadron of Klingon commanded by Morag the Merciless. The Starship Braveheart was successful in repelling Morag as the Venture reappeared in her own time it became apparent the Starship Venture had left two crewmembers behind... Dr. Ashly Rhodus and Dr. Jackson Howard. Both became prominent members of the Starship Braveheart's command staff. New Career.. New Challenges The Starship Braveheart continued with distinguished service when Captain Everknight was asked to join Starfleet Operations by Admiral James Kirk. He accepted the position in 2271... during the V'Ger incident. His work with Kirk and his team to restore Starfleet was instrumental in Kirk feeling confident enough to return to Enterprise for another 5-Year mission. By this time Commodore Everknight continued with his work in Starfleet Operations and continued the work to retrofit the fleet and was one of the primary voices to get the Excelsior Project off the drawing boards. The Admiralcy and The End...? Rear Admiral Everknight took on the initiative to get the next Enterprise that was to be commissioned to be a refitted Excelsior Class. With the launch of the Enterprise-Beta, Foxx started to think about retirement but took on new challenges when he took command of the USS Braveheart (Constitution Refit Class) in 2294... With his wife, T'Keira with him. The ship was attacked by a strange alien force where nearly all hands were lost.. including Everknight. The exact reason the ship was attack remains unclear... however, a few crewmembers from the Braveheart who were taken prisoner were released over the years, but their memories had been erased by the advanced alien culture. What that culture was or what they had done to Foxx Everknight was never known... but when Ambassador T'Keira reappeared in 2313, she would not speak about the loss of her husband... nor would she grant inquests into the ship's disappearance. To this day, what happened to Admiral Everknight has never been fully established, but Starfleet lists his date of death as stardate: 9838.56. Everknight, Foxx